Amor interrumpido
by TheOnlyNightFury
Summary: Si no era por orgullo, era por miedo, y si no era el miedo, era el orgullo. De una forma u otra, no encontraban la manera de estar juntos. Bunny/Jack ¡Muy mal Summary!
1. Chapter 1

**¡Holaaaa! em... bueno, ¿hola? xD Aquí estoy publicando un nuevo fic, lo cual me sorprende. Esta idea es una especie de combinación de muchas historias en inglés que me han encantado sobre esta pareja ¿Qué les puedo decir? Mi imaginación no dio para más. Hasta donde llevo la cuenta, será de varios capítulo pero aún no estoy segura. Lo que sí sé es que tendrá temas subidos de tono, en todos los sentidos.**

**Disclaimer.-Los personajes son de William Joyce, no míos. **

**¡Disfruten este fic, en serio! y déjenme sus comentarios me encantaría saber qué opinan =D**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

Jack despertó debido al calor. Sintió su cuerpo pegajoso cubierto de sudor, lo cual le hizo fruncir el ceño. En su casa nunca hacía frío, era un lugar especialmente acondicionado para climas fríos. Nunca había soportado mucho el calor incluso cuando fue humano, y ahora que era el espíritu del invierno, lo encontraba sofocante.

Su cuerpo cansado intentó moverse bajo sus órdenes, pero no podía sentir dónde estaban sus brazos, sus piernas ¡Ni siquiera sus dedos! Apretó más el entrecejo –lo único que parecía responderle –y luchó contra el cansancio acumulado para sentir algo más aparte del cansancio, el calor y un dolor en la parte baja de la espalda.

Pudo mover un poco su brazo derecho, y se encontró entonces con mayor sensibilidad en la piel. Un enorme abrigo pesado de piel rodeaba su pecho, apretándolo como si se hubiera enredado en su cuerpo. Era caluroso, y el pelaje se comenzaba a pegar incómodamente en su piel debido al sudor.

¿Pelaje? Él no tenía mantas de piel para empezar, apenas y tenía una o dos sábanas delgadas más de adorno para su cama que como verdadera necesidad. Sintió el colchón bajo su cuerpo extrañamente hundido, como si cargada un cuerpo más pesado que el suyo y además, era más cómodo de lo que recordaba. No. Éste no era su colchón ¿Verdad? Ni tampoco eran mantas de piel.

Jack finalmente pudo removerse un poco, sintiendo y escuchando la suave respiración cercana a su cuello. Abrió los ojos de golpe y pudo al fin verse a sí mismo. Estaba acostado en la cama de Bunny, con el enorme conejo abrazándolo por la cintura, como si se hubiera acurrucado hacia él. Lo que más le horrorizó fue que su mismo cuerpo había hecho lo mismo, las piernas y su torso estaban inclinadas buscando el calor corporal del conejo, como si no quisieran dejar espacio alguno entre los dos cuerpos y eso mismo habían conseguido.

Jack jadeó. Con mucho cuidado de no despertar a Bunny, deshizo el abrazo protector del conejo de pascua y se deslizó fuera de la cama, sintiendo la ausencia del pelaje. Por un momento esa ausencia le molestó, como si quisiera estar cerca de él, pero negó esos pensamientos rápidamente. No, a él le gustaba mal sentir el aire fresco sobre su cuerpo ahora que no había nada bloqueándolo. No había dolor en su pecho… era solo que estaba conteniendo la respiración. Solo eso.

Miró a Bunny, quien seguía recostado. Se removió un poco, encontrando una almohada a la cual abrazó rápidamente. Eso asustó todavía más al espíritu del invierno, que recogió de un solo movimiento sus ropas en el suelo y se echó a volar fuera de la madriguera, vistiéndose en el proceso.

Mientras llegaba a su lago, comenzó a pensar en todos los eventos que habían pasado los últimos meses.

Todo había empezado en Navidad, cuando Norte regresó de su entrega de regalos exitosa y se puso a repartir bebidas, regalos, galletas y muchas más cosas entre sus compañeros Guardianes. Era la tercera fiesta navideña que Jack pasaba con ellos, y la primera vez que se unió a un juego entre Norte y Bunny que le habían invitado desde un principio, más que amablemente había rechazado. Sandy y Tooth ya se habían ido, dejando a los tres machos sentados en una mesa con pequeños vasos de un fortísimo vodka ruso, tratando de adivinar entre ellos qué carta de póker habían cogido del montón. Cada error, era un trago completo. Y esa noche, tres botellas de vodka quedaron vacías de la reserva especial de Norte.

En los tres años que Jack llevaba siendo un Guardián había mejorado mucho su relación con Bunny, pero los retos entre ellos eran aún frecuentes. No obstante, sus últimos retos habían sido muy pasados. Desde sonrisas coquetas hasta bromas sucias. Aún así, Jack no se había esperado que estando los dos completamente borrachos, hubieran terminado en una sola cama gritando y gimiendo hasta caer dormidos.

La mañana de Navidad Jack maldijo entre dientes cuando se despertó en la cama al lado de un Bunny profundamente dormido, desnudo y desvirgado. Su cuerpo le dolía mucho y no recordaba del todo bien la noche anterior. Esperaba que Bunny no recordara nada, pero el maldito conejo sí recordaba muchas cosas y la próxima vez que se vieron –más o menos una semana después –el conejo se le abalanzó con ansiedad.

Bunny le había dicho que había despertado ese instinto primario que había quedado enterrado desde la muerte de los demás pookas. Jack había querido decirle que no. Dar la media vuelta, sonreírle mientras negaba con la cabeza y salir volando. Alejarse antes de que todo se saliera de control.

Pero en vez de eso, dijo que sí. Y su vida había cambiado por completo desde ese momento.

Desde un principio habían dejado las cosas perfectamente claras entre los dos: eran simples amigos con derechos.

Nada más.

Y el idiota de Jack había aceptado eso. Lo aceptó aún cuando sabía que tenía un potente flechazo con el conejo de pascua, y que esas rápidas encontradas nocturnas lo iban a hacer más y más dependiente de él. Iban a hacerlo caer…. ¡Y no quería eso!

Era marzo. Llevaban casi tres meses con esa rutina. Pero desde hace unas semanas Jack había notado un cambio. Sus encuentros siempre habían sido rápidos, concretos, dos amigos que se usaban para darse placer, follar y nada más. Sólo que ahora Bunny se tomaba tiempo para empezarlo todo. Ahora podía sentirlo acariciando parte de su torso, como si buscara en su cuerpo más puntos de placer además de los obvios, intentando conocerlo. Jack siempre se apartaba cuando hacía eso, y desviaba el rostro cuando parecía que Bunny quería darle un beso. El conejo nunca lo había besado con anterioridad, lo más parecido que tenía a eso era el sexo oral ocasional. Fuera de eso, no había sentido ni sus labios, ni su lengua en alguna otra parte y cuando Bunny intentaba besarlo… se apartaba.

Antes apenas se veían y comenzaban el juego. Pero ahora Bunny de vez en cuando le hacía una cena, o se quedaban charlando después de sus encuentros hasta altas horas de la noche, simplemente conversando, platicando lo que hacían. Más recientemente, Bunny le había dejado dormir en la madriguera considerando que terminaban muy tarde, con la excusa de que así le ahorraba un viaje por el cielo peligroso de la noche.

Pero esa mañana… habían despertado abrazados. un abrazo inocente, cierto. Pero Jack no lo quería.

No lo quería porque sabía que se estaba enamorando del pooka. Maldición ¡Él ya estaba enamorado del pooka! Pero eran amigos con derechos. Bunny no lo quería de esa forma. El orgulloso conejo de pascua jamás iba a querer al travieso espíritu del invierno. Él lo sabía, pero aún así… fue tan tonto. Tan estúpido.

"Problemas de amores ¿Eh?" Jack detuvo su vuelo en seco cuando una especie de ángel voló a su lado. Tenía alas blancas y largas, túnica ondeante bordeada con oro y una engreída sonrisa en ese rostro tan perfecto suyo.

"Lárgate, Eros" replicó Jack, bajando hacia el bosque para sentarse en la rama de un árbol. Eros sonrió volando cerca de él.

"Nop. Estás muy mal amigo ¿Qué te pasa, cariño? ¿Bunnymund está muy oxidado?"

"¡No es eso!" además, Bunny era muy bueno en la cama "No… solo aléjate. No estoy de humor"

El rostro de Eros repentinamente mostraba tristeza y comprensión. El dios del amor, llamado también Cupido en otras culturas, colocó una mano sobre la espalda de Jack intentando calmarlo. Jack dejó que unas cuantas lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas, pero no emitió ruido alguno.

"Lo siento nene" dijo Eros.

Jack lo sabía. Eros se lo dijo, Tooth se lo dijo, Sandy se lo dijo. El único que no se lo dijo fue Norte y porque debido a que lo consideraba su padre se aseguró de que no supiera lo que había entre los dos. Jack no era tonto, desde hace unas semanas Norte ya sospechaba algo, pero aún así negaba olímpicamente al Guardián de la Maravilla cualquier cosa. Y Norte por ahora se lo tragaba.

Todos le habían dicho lo mismo: Bunny no era de los que se enamoraban.

"Tenías razón" admitió Jack "Él… no puede…"

Había creído que todos estaban mal. Después de todo, se suponía que nadie quedaba excento del amor. Pero Bunny era esa excepción aparentemente.

"No pierdas la esperanza" le alentó Eros. La esperanza le hizo recordar más a Bunny y sollozó "Quizá podrías hablar con él ¿Quién sabe? Puedes mejoras la situación…"

"No" negó vehementemente "Él no me quiere, lo sé. Con eso tengo. No le daré el lujo de que me rechace" _de que me rompa más, de que me destruya_ pensó el chico.

Eros guardó silencio. Maldijo el día en que le comentó a Jack cómo Bunny nunca, nunca se dejaba enamorar por nadie.

"¿Qué haré?" sollozó Jack, llevando una mano hacia el rostro "No puedes… des… ¿desenamorarme?"

Eros suspiró.

"No"

"¡Eres el dios del amor!"

"Pero te enamorarte por tí mismo, Jack. No por mis flechas. Lo siento"

"Entonces… ¿Qué debo hacer?"

"Lo que todas las personas con sus corazones rotos deben hacer" su voz sonaba extrañamente apremiante, con un dejo de acento griego colándose en las vocales "Seguir adelante"

Jack suspiró. Como si no supiera eso.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Bunny se tumbó en la cama con un suspiro liberador. Eso había sido sorprendente. Pero pudo ser aún mejor. Miró a Jack a su lado, respirando pesadamente con un poco de sudor en su bello rostro.

"Genial" dijo el espíritu del invierno.

Él solamente rio un poco de buena gana. Jack se movió un poco, sentándose para ponerse de pie. Bunny inmediatamente estiró la pata para detenerlo, agarrándolo por el brazo.

"No…" dijo "Es tarde… deberías quedarte a dormir, Frostbite"

"¿Otra vez? ¿Seguro que no te molesta?" había duda en su voz, pero Bunny asintió.

"Sí. y no, no me molestas"

Jack solamente se recostó en la cama, dándole la espalda mientras murmuraba un ligero _gracias_ y se acomodaba listo para dormir. Bunny se mantuvo ahí, con la espalda apoyada en el colchón y viendo el techo. Eso al menos hasta que escuchó la suave respiración del espíritu invernal a su lado, relajado, un ronquido colándose en sus exhalaciones. Estaba profundamente dormido.

Aprovechando eso Bunny se dio la vuelta para contemplarlo sin limitaciones. Jack estaba dormido, su rostro completamente relajado le permitía apreciar esas finas facciones. Le encantaba verlo así, aunque su expresión favorita era esa mueca llena de placer que solo él podía causarle. Con cuidado de no despertarlo, Bunny lo abrazó, acercando ese cuerpo naturalmente frío a su pecho, como si quisiera meterlo en sí mismo, sin éxito cabe agregar.

Sintió la suavidad de su piel. Jack siempre reclamaba cuando lo acariciaba y no lo dejaba acercarse a sus labios. Simplemente quería que lo follara y ya. Nada más. En un principio Bunny pensó que podría hacer eso. Pero ahora le estaba costando demasiado. Sentir el cuerpo desnudo de Jack bajo su propio cuerpo aceleraba el ritmo de su corazón y le mandaba la urgencia de acariciarlo, besarlo, demostrarle qué significaba para él. Pero Jack no lo aceptaba y sabía por qué.

¿Cómo iba a aceptarlo, cuando era un pooka necio, testarudo, malhumorado? Un alegre y travieso espíritu invernal no podía estar enamorado de un conejo gruñón que solo sabía insultar. Claro que no. Jack no era para él, lo sabía, y aún así estaba ahí, abrazándolo, rogándole que se quedara por las noches solo para que esa fantasía en su mente de que estarían juntos fuera realidad unas cuantas horas… fantasía que se esfumaba en unos minutos.

Aspiró el aroma de Jack, a nieve fresca, a risas heladas, a copos de nieve… y comenzó a relajarse, quedándose dormido en poco tiempo, con un frágil y querido cuerpo en sus brazos.

Al amanecer, Bunny se encontró en la cama abrazando a una almohada. Maldijo en voz baja.

"¿Frostbite?" llamó "¿Estás aquí?"

Pero no hubo una sola respuesta. Jack ya se había ido.

Bunny intentó que eso no lo desanimara, pero aún así lo hizo. Se puso de pie y fue a la madriguera. Pascua estaba cerca, a una sola semana, y si no se apuraba la producción iba a detenerse. No podía permitir eso. Estaba monitoreando unos huevos que salían del río de pintura cuando escuchó la llegada de alguien.

"¡Cariño!"

Gruñó un poco.

"¿Qué quieres Eros?"

El dios del amor levantó los brazos como si fuera inocente.

"¡Alguien está de mal humor!" acusó con buen humor "¿Qué pasó, Jackie no se presentó ésta noche?"

"Sí, lo hizo" refunfuño "¿Qué maldita sea quieres?"

"Nada en realidad. Solo pasaba a saludar"

"Ya lo hiciste ¿Puedes irte?"

Eros suspiró.

"¿Sabes? si no hablas Jack nunca sabrá de tus sentimientos"

"¿Qué maldita sea te importa eso?"

"¡Soy el dios del amor!"

Bunny lo miró al fin, con el ceño muy fruncido.

"¡Vete de una buena vez, Eros! No estoy de humor y no quiero charlar contigo de esto"

"Como quieras. Pero recuerda que si ocupas ayuda en cuestiones amorosas, vivo cerca del palacio de los dientes"

Dicho esto Eros al fin se marchó de la madriguera, dejando atrás de sí a un conejo que se desplomó sobre el césped, aturdido, frustrado y entristecido por sus sentimientos.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"¡Son unos necios!" gritó Eros, mientras entraba a su hermoso palacio encima de las nubes "¡Nadie me había causado tantos problemas maldita sea! ¡Ni siquiera esos toontos de Darcy y Elizabeth!"

El dios del amor se dejó caer sobre la cama de sus aposentos. Estaba frustrado. Sus poderes funcionaban perfectamente sobre humanos, pero con los espíritus era cosa aparte. Las parejas entre espíritus eran eternas, en un sentido estricto, y él no tenía mucho poder sobre los corazones espirituales. Solamente ayudaba, los guiaba, aconsejaba quizá. Pero no podía enamorarlos nunca.

Bunny y Jack fueron una pareja tan repentina que lo sorprendió demasiado. Estaban enamorado, pero los idiotas empezaron con el pie izquierdo. Amigos con derechos ¡Eso no existe maldita sea! Y ahora ambos estaban deprimidos mendigando por un amor que creían no correspondido, mientras en la noche se entregaban pretendiendo que no sentían nada.

Menudo lío.

Había intentado de todo. En un principio dudó que Bunny sintiera lo mismo por Jack, así que intentó hacer que el espíritu invernal no se ilusionara con él. Pero ¡Oh sorpresa! El conejo de pascua, que había rehuído del amor en milenios, había caído al fin. Y de la persona menos esperada. Eros sabía que si no se apuraba, esos dos terminarían lastimándose hasta el punto de la irreconciliación. Y eso, considerando que vivirían eternamente, podría matarlos, apagando sus centros de poco en poco hasta la inexistencia.

"¿Qué más puedo hacer?" se preguntó Eros en voz alta.

Una nube se posó enfrente de él y se movió formando la imagen de una pantalla. Entonces la pantalla comenzó a transmitirle imágenes. Por un lado lo que Bunny hacía, por el otro, lo que Jack hacía. Los observaría haber si así algo se le ocurría.

Tenía que unirlos. Ahora no tenía que ver con su deber. Era una lucha personal.

* * *

**¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció éste primer capítulo? ¿Interesante por ahora?**

**¡No olviden dejar su review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡AHHH! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Sus comentarios son tan hermosos! ¿cómo puedo resistirme a sus hermosas peticiones y palabras? ¡Impresionada, estoy tan impresionada! ¡Ah!**

**Atención.-Éste capítulo tiene un intento de mi primer lemmon, así que espero que les guste porque no tengo experiencia en esto. Por favor sean amables!**

**Disclaimer.-Nada es mío.**

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

Jack estaba acostado en su cama, pequeña y fría, tal y como le gustaba. Le hubiera gustado sentir algo de peso, quizá un poco de calor pero… no ¡No! Así estaba bien. Estaba más que bien.

No podía engañarse a sí mismo. Jack simplemente suspiró, mirando al techo. Estaba tan, pero tan muerto…

Escuchó un pequeño ruido, sabiendo lo que era miró hacia el suelo. Se había abierto un agujero tan pequeño que solo dejaba a un simple huevo caminar con sus diminutos pies hacia su cama. Estaba pintado en color azul, con hileras de color celeste y blanco. Se paró de la cama inclinándose para agarrar el huevo y miró los detalles.

El huevo se calmó en la palma de su mano. Apreció la fina pintura brillante y el dejo de brillo que Bunny había colocado encima del color. Era un azul intenso, contrastando hermosamente con un blanco que casi le recordaba la blancura de la nieve. Suspirando, lo colocó con cuidado en una especie de cofre en la esquina de la habitación, donde más huevos, cada uno de un diseño diferente pero igualmente hermoso e invernal, reposaban.

Era una especie de comunicación entre los dos. Como la Pascua se acercaba, Bunny no lo llamaba personalmente como al principio. En vez de eso le mandaba un huevo especial para hacerle saber que quería verlo.

Jack agarró su cayado y se echó a volar hacia la Madriguera.

Había muchos pensamientos que pasaban en la mente del espíritu invernal, todos ellos tristes y desesperados, pero se obligó a sonreír cuando entró en la madriguera, viendo el pasto eternamente verde, las flores, los huevos que caminaban de un lado al otro y el ritmo apacible de la eterna primavera. Tan colorido, diferente, tan paralelo a él.

No quería hacer esto. No nuevamente. No quería sentir su cuerpo entre las patas del pooka que lo usaba por placer. No quería sentir su corazón latir desesperado por un afecto que no era correspondido.

Bunny estaba cerca de la entrada, como esperándolo. Lo recibió con una enorme sonrisa.

"¡Frostbite!" saludó, saltando hacia él.

"Hey…" Jack se armó de valor. Quizá ese día podría decirle que no. Quizá ese día…

"Frostbite, tengo que decirte algo importante" el corazón de Jack se tensó. No quería escucharlo.

Perdido en sus pensamientos, reaccionó solo cuando el pooka tronó los dedos frente a sus ojos preocupado.

"¿Estás bien? Te ves retraído"

"No, solo…"

"¿Estás….?"

"¡Terminemos con esto!"

Jack solamente se abalanzo sobre el conejo con algo de ansiedad, tumbando el cuerpo y enrollando sus brazos fríos en el torso del pooka. Bunny emitió un pequeño grito de sorpresa. Realmente, Jack no quería escucharlo. No quería alargar lo inevitable. Si le hablaba era para esto, simplemente para tener sexo. Y eso tendrían.

Bunny sintió el cuerpo de Jack encima de él y por instinto elevó sus patas cogiéndole de las caderas. Ocultó un suspiro de decepción. Él quería en verdad hablar con él. Quería decirle, mirarle, tocarle… quería tantas cosas.

Pero Jack no le dio tiempo de nada e inmediatamente bajó el rostro hacia el miembro de Bunny. Ver la mata de cabellos blancos cerca de su entrepierna inmediatamente lo puso caliente.

"Jack, no…"

"Si ya estás listo" dijo Jack con un tono travieso "No perdamos el tiempo"

"¿Qué? Jack yo quiero…"

Pero sus palabras fueron cortadas cuando sintió la humedad de una fría lengua encima de su miembro, acariciándolo con devoción. El cuerpo entero de Aster se estremeció y apretó con fuerza el entrecejo, cerrando los ojos por el placer. Jack usó sus manos también, intercalando los pálidos dedos con su húmeda boca, sacando gemidos de placer en la boca del pooka.

Por un momento Bunny intentó recordar que había mandado hablar a Jack para hablar con él. Quería decirle lo importante que en verdad era, cómo habían cambiado sus sentimientos. Quería cambiar las cosas. Pero todos esos pensamientos se fueron a la mierda cuando Jack chupó con ansiedad su polla.

"¡Jack!" gimió, sus patas apretaron el rostro de Jack alrededor de su miembro.

Jack por su parte intentaba verdaderamente divertirse. Jugaba con Aster tirando de su polla como si con eso pudiera estar contento. Pero no, realmente no lo estaba. Mientras escuchaba los gemidos del pooka, más se percataba de que no podía más. Esta situación estaba sobrepasándolo. No quería esto ¡No lo quería! Él… el lo amaba. Y no podía soportar la idea de ser solamente un juguete sexual.

Ensimismado en ese pensamiento, no se dio cuenta de cuando Bunny tiró de su cuerpo. Jack gritó por la sorpresa cuando quedó bajo el enorme cuerpo del pooka y sintió que sus pantalones se iban. Intentó alejarse, pero el pooka lo sostuvo con fuerza mientras se inclinaba en su entrada preparándolo con ansiedad.

La respiración de Jack era entrecortada, cerrando los ojos por anticipación. Antes de darse cuenta, sintió el golpe del miembro de Aster penetrándolo y el impresionante placer que eso le provocó. Gimió sin querer, apretando el césped con sus manos como si eso pudiera aliviarlo. Sólo que esa sensación de placer estaba siendo superada por la melancolía. Aster lo penetraba a un ritmo rápido y conciso, buscando placer. Estaba follándolo, nada más.

Aster finalmente terminó en el interior de Jack. Pronto, el espíritu invernal también terminó, en el orgasmo más tristemente intenso que jamás tuvo y los dos se desplomaron en el césped agitados.

Bunny gimió, le hubiera encantado que ese encuentro hubiera sido diferente. Volteó un poco para ver a Jack. El espíritu tenía los ojos cerrados, con una enorme mueca. Parecía estar a punto de llorar.

La preocupación lo inundó ¿Acaso lo había lastimado?

"¿Estás bien, compañero?" preguntó.

Jack asintió, sentándose para ponerse de pie. Se vistió de lo más rápido que pudo, dándole la espalda a Aster en todo momento.

"Sólo… recordé que tenía algo que hacer" dijo como si nada "Te veré mañana ¿de acuerdo?"

Jack agarró el cayado, volando lejos.

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a Bunny de detenerlo.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"No puedo soportarlo más" dijo Jack para sí mismo, dejándose caer sobre la nieve en el bosque helado "¡No puedo!"

Emitió un sollozo. Uno al que le siguió el llanto. Estaba triste, desesperado, melancólico.

Fueron esos sentimientos tan oscuros los que hicieron que Pitch Black emergiera de las sombras, contemplando con una sonrisa de superioridad hacia el espíritu invernal. Jack estaba inclinado sobre su propia nieve, llorando con el corazón hecho añicos por un amante que lo despreciaba. Un amor que no era correspondido.

Jack emitía un miedo tan delicioso. El miedo al rechazo, el miedo al dolor. El miedo a lo que le iba a pasar. Pitch se volvió a esconder entre las sombras deleitándose por ese miedo. En ese momento supo que su era hora de vengarse contra el espíritu que lo había derrotado casi cuatro años atrás.

Pitch se fue justo a tiempo, porque fue en ese momento que Cupido apareció por los cielos volando hacia Jack. El guardián de la diversión se estremeció cuando sintió una mano encima de su espalda, consolándolo con mimo.

"¿Eros?" sollozó.

"Ay Jack… ¿Qué te ha hecho?"

El dios del amor no podía consigo mismo. El amor en el interior de esos guardianes estaba llevándose al límite. Pero ¿Qué podía hacer?

"Él… él… n-no importa"

"¿Qué no importa? ¡Estás temblando como si murieras de frío! ¡Y tú no sientes el frío!" Eros tenía una mirada de culpa y tristeza "Claro que importa, Jack"

Pero los ojos de Jack, usualmente azules y cálidos, se volvieron tan fríos como el hielo.

"No"

"¿Hm?"

"No importa ya" dijo con firmeza "Porque no volverá a suceder"

Eros inmediatamente se tensó.

"¿De qué hablas, Jack?"

"No ocurrirá otra vez" se puso de pie bruscamente "¡No más! Bunny… No volveré a ir con él ¡Ya no más!"

Eros miró hacia Jack sorprendido.

Esto estaba saliéndose de control aún más de lo que creyó.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Las pequeñas haditas entraban y salían cumpliendo con sus misiones. Tooth inspeccionaba a todas, dando de vez en cuando órdenes fugaces pero siempre volviendo a ver hacia el conejo que estaba a su lado.

"Moscú dos premolares… ¿Si, Bunny?"

Bunny resopló. De alguna manera, Tooth aún estando completamente distraída era una opción más confiable para él que Cupido.

"Tooth, tengo un enorme problema" confesó por fin a alguien que no era él mismo.

El hada miraba hacia el conejo con el ceño fruncido por la confusión, sobrevolando hacia donde él estaba.

"¿Qué ocurre, Bunny?" preguntó amablemente "Dime… ¡Esos dientes hacia el sur!" agregó para sus hadas.

Bunny resopló llamando otra vez la atención del hada.

"Es sobre Jack"

Tooth inmediatamente se tensó. Voló un poco lejos, revisando unas cajas de recuerdos y dando otras órdenes rápidas para hablar.

"¿Qué pasa con Jack?"

Jack a veces iba y hablaba con ella entre lágrimas por lo que sucedía entre él y conejo. Cómo por más veces que se entregaran, nada parecía mejorar. Había querido intervenir, pero Jack le pidió mantenerse apartada y el mismísimo Cupido interfirió a favor del espíritu invernal.

"Yo… no sé cómo decirlo"

"Como es"

Bunny no entendía el tono molesto en la voz de Tooth, pero lo descartó. Realmente necesitaba decirlo.

"Estoy… e-enamorado, Tooth… de él"

El corazón de Tooth dio un brinco, el hada quedándose quieta como una piedra, solo sus alas moviéndose para mantenerla en el aire.

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿E. Aster Bunnymund enamorado?

"¿Qué?"

El conejo se encogió un poco, pero lo reafirmó.

"Eso. Estoy enamorado de Jack. Y no sé cómo decírselo"

Esas… ¡Esas eran grandiosas noticias! ¡Jack era correspondido! ¡Oh, iba a ponerse tan feliz! Tooth voló hacia Bunny con una enorme sonrisa.

"¡Bunny eso es sensacional!" el hada conocía perfectamente al pooka. Había sido devastado cuando perdió todo en su infancia, cerrándose por completo al amor. Cupido había tenido inmensos dolores de cabeza cuando diferentes amores pasaron frente al conejo y éste le rehuía como si fuera viruela.

Bunny sonrió un poco. Estaba asustado. Jamás se había enamorado antes y le dolía ver cuánto dependía ahora de Jack. Sobre todo le dolía ver cómo Jack lo rechazaba.

"Pero… Tooth. No sé cómo…"

"¡Oh, solo debes hablar con él!"

"Pero…"

"¡Bunny!" el hada lo calló "Quiero que me cuentes absolutamente todo. Y después, irás a verlo"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Empezaba a anochecer cuando Jack llegaba a su casa. Cupido había hablado con él desesperadamente, diciéndole que debía insistir. Que debía hablar con Bunny y confesarle sus emociones. Pero no. Ya había llegado a un límite.

Él no significaba nada para Bunny. Pues bien, Bunny no iba a significar nada para él.

Con el corazón completamente roto, Jack gritó y sintió que las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas mientras volteaba completamente el baúl de huevos decorados. Sintió que cada crujido de los huevos estrellándose contra el suelo era su propio corazón al sonar mientras se despedazaba por el amor no correspondido.

Lloró todas las lágrimas que había reprimido. Y después, lloró aún más.

E. Aster Bunnymund nunca más se iba a burlar de él. Jamás.

* * *

**Antes de que se me olvide, me habían pedido para este fic un MPreg (Hombre embarazado) ¡esos me gustan muchísimo! pero ciertamente no sé si pueda hacerlo en este mismo fic. Veré si lo alargo o si lo hago en una especie de secuela ¿les parece?**

**¡NO olviden sis reviews! ¡Gracias!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah, un capítulo más a ésta historia. Neta esperaba subirlo hace dos días pero me dije "neh, tómate tu tiempo" luego me puse a traducir una historia y francamente se me olvidó xD ¡Pero aquí está y creo que me ha quedado muy intenso!**

**So... ¡adelante!**

**Disclaimer.-Nada es mío. En serio. No gano ni medio centavo.**

**Capitulo 3**

"Lo que más me sorprende" dijo Cupido, con una mirada pensativa "Es cómo han resistido la situación"

Tooth despidió a una de sus haditas para mirar al joven que estaba cerca de ella, volando también. Bajó la cabeza para ver el suelo a varios metros de distancia. Jack y Bunny llevaban meses increíblemente deprimidos y todos parecían darse cuenta de eso, menos ellos.

"No sé qué hacer" dijo el hada con la voz rota "¡Me matarán algún día! Vienen conmigo y se desahogan y no puedo hacer nada más que escucharlos" contuvo un sollozo. No valía la pena llorar.

Le aterraba la idea de que se ensimismaron tanto en el dolor, que se desconectaran de su centro. No serían los primeros espíritus en morir por amor. Bastaba con mencionar algunos nombres que Eros recordaba perfectamente a reticencia.

"Yo tampoco sé que hacer" el dios del amor, usualmente optimista en cuestiones de romance, se encontraba profundamente desesperado "No me escuchan, ninguno de los dos. Tienen demasiado miedo de dar el siguiente paso"

"¡Ese maldito orgullo que comparten!" gritó de repente el hada "En serio ¿Cómo podrían los dos hacer una buena pareja?" se cuestionó el hada "Los dos son tercos, necios, siempre quieren que las cosas se hagan como ellos dicen. Se la pasan insultándose la mayor parte del tiempo ¡son demasiado opuestos!"

Eros sonrió.

"Y también están rotos, llenos de corazas para protegerse del mundo que tanto los lastimó y que sin embargo protegen" Eros miró las nubes lejanas "Es una pareja muy rara, pero funcional, si saben pelear por un buen equilibrio"

Tooth negó con la cabeza.

"¡No saben!" dijo al fin.

Eros en eos le dio la razón.

"¿Qué haremos?" cuestionó el hada.

Eros miró entre las sombras de las nubes cómo Jack rompía los cascarones de huevo, y cómo Bunnymund caminaba hacia la casa del Guardián invernal.

"Parece que se enfrentarán" dijo entonces "Quizá... quizá puedan solucionar las cosas"

Tooth no podía ver lo que su compañero notaba en las nubes, pero confió en él. Eros era un bromista que bien podía juntarse con Jack solo para burlarse de lo que causaban en la humanidad. Pero era responsable cuando la situación lo ameritaba, como ahora.

Bunnymund era orgulloso, el último pooka que se encerró en sí mismo para sobrellevar el dolor del genocidio que vivió. Jack era orgulloso, un chico que vivió 300 años completamente solo creándose una fachada de despreocupada actitud divertida con tal de esconder el dolor que arrastró durante siglos.

Los dos estaban heridos, desde hace tiempo, inmersos en alguna especie de soledad parecida. Incapaces de comunicarse con los demás que no podían comprender lo que ellos habían vivido. Sólo mutuamente podrían sanarse, y no porque se comprendieran del todo bien, si no porque eran lo suficientemente necios como para soportar días y días de curación hasta el final.

Pero así como eran necios orgullosos, tenían un miedo profundo. Alguna vez se entregaron por completo en el pasado y debieron recoger los trozos de un corazón roto. Y no estaban dispuestos a recogerlos otra vez, ahora que el agonizante corazón lleno de parches, cicatrices y piezas parecía funcionar (no plenamente, pero al menos funcionaba) Tenían miedo de equivocarse, de romperse aún más de lo que ya estaban.

Eros había vivido esas heridas y las veía día con día entre los humanos. Con los inmortales era más difícil, porque su eternidad les otorgaba más intensidad a sus emociones y las consecuencias repercutirían durante siglos.

Inhalando profundamente, Eros estiró una mano hacia las nubes que le mostraban las dos siluetas de los dos Guardianes. Usando un inmenso poder, les inyectó coraje. El valor para enfrentarse a las emociones.

Suspiró cansado, al sentir la magia evaporarse casi de sus venas. Se repondría en unos minutos, pero por el momento bajó hacia el suelo dejando que sus alas descansaran. Siguió viendo las nubes. Esperaba que al menos eso valiera la pena.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Bunny miró la casa de Jack. Una vez que se había convertido en un guardián, los demás guardianes habían unido magia y esfuerzo en construirle una casa digna de un protector de la infancia. Para su gusto, era muy modesta, pero Jack la había querido así y debieron conformarse a sus deseos. Estaba cerca de su lago, como le gustaba llamarle, oculta por una entrada de nieve y hielo que era visible solo para inmortales. Pareciera un hermoso palacio pequeño de nieve que brillaba bajo el sol. Era el lugar idóneo para el espíritu invernal.

Había tenido una intensa conversación con Tooth, ella animándolo y dándole el valor de aclarar las cosas. Ciertamente, nada iba a cambiar hasta que no hiciera algo diferente a lo que ya había hecho. En realidad, y por mucho que se odiara a sí mismo por admitirlo, tenía miedo ¿Y si Jack no le correspondía? no había razones para que un espíritu lleno de vida y diversión se sintiera atraído emocionalmente hacia un conejo milenario gruñón. Estaba aterrado ante la posibilidad de que jamás, nunca más, volviera a verlo. El rechazo no podría ser tan malo como la ausencia. Había probado la piel dulce del guardián y su sabor. Apretó los puños, intentando distraerse con la nieve fría bajo sus patas. Había que centrarse en lo que había venido. Y había venido a arreglar las cosas.

Bunny caminó al interior de la casa, esperando encontrarse con Jack. Tocó la puerta, pero nadie le respondió. Tocó otra vez y no hubo respuesta. Después de diez minutos de paciencia el conejo resopló y entró en la casa, abriendo cuidadosamente la puerta de forma que no hiciera ruido.

Era un pasillo corto que conectaba con otras habitaciones. Todos los Guardianes tenían en sus hogares habitaciones para los demás, en caso de emergencias. Cruzó rápidamente esos cuartos que no le importaban directo a la habitación de Jack, al fondo.

Entró en ella también, estaba oscura porque seguía siendo de noche. Jack estaba acostado en su cama, dándole la espalda, con una respiración profunda. Pero no sonaba dormido.

"¿Jack?"

El guardián de la diversión fingió que dormía. No estaba listo aún para enfrentarse a Bunny. Se obligó a relajarse con una respiración débil.

Bunny dio un paso hacia la cama, luego otro. Al tercer paso se escuchó un crujido y Jack no pudo evitar encogerse un poco cuando el conejo de pascua jadeó.

"¿Pero qué…?"

Los vio. Trozos y trozos de sus queridos huevos masacrados. Algo en ese momento lastimó su corazón. Los huevos que había pintado personalmente, con cuidado, solo para Jack… hechos añicos.

"¡¿Qué maldita sea significa esto?!" gritó Bunny, incapaz de contener la ira que corría por sus venas.

Pero Jack intentó fingir que seguía dormido.

"¡Sé que no estás dormido, estúpido!" Bunny se inclinó un poco, analizando los cascarones rotos "¡Si estás enfadado puedes desquitarte conmigo, no con mis huevos!"

"Da lo mismo" dijo en voz baja, incapaz ya de mantener la farsa.

El corazón de Jack palpitaba dolorosamente en su pecho. Sabía lo que venía. Y sabía que no le iba a gustar nada.

"¡Al fin hablas!" Bunny estaba perdiendo la razón. Jack había roto sus huevos ¡sus huevos! ¿porqué? ¿qué había hecho mal? "¡Más te vale que me des unas buenas explicaciones, compañero!"

_Compañero…_ odiaba ese apodo. Lo odiaba tanto.

La pálida mano de Jack apretó la sábana con fuerza, dándole valor.

"NO tengo que darte ninguna explicación" fue su respuesta "Lárgate de mi casa"

"¡No, no me iré de aquí! ¡Y mírame a los ojos, Jack!"

_Por favor, mírame a los ojos. Por favor_… el conejo de pascua suplicaba mentalmente. Algo andaba mal con Jack, y lo relacionaba a él ¿Quizá lo odiaba? ¿Quizá se había percatado de su enamoramiento y no quería volver a verlo nuevamente? Si ese era el caso, él lo aceptaría. De mala gana, pero lo haría. Solo si Jack lo decía de frente.

"No" la voz de Jack sonaba incluso más fría que el hielo "Vete. Ahora. Es mi casa, y aquí no eres bienvenido"

Jack no supo de dónde sacó el valor para que la voz sonara firme y directa. Ahogó un gemido apretando los dientes sobre la almohada. Esto era tan difícil, y tan doloroso. Estaba a poco de dar la vuelta, lanzarse a los brazos de Bunny para rogarle perdón y suplicarle que lo quisiera, que lo amara…

…pero no lo hizo. Y se sintió orgulloso por eso.

Bunny en cambio sintió esas palabras como una estaca de hielo sobre su corazón. No podía estar pasando. Jack no podía… aislarlo de esa manera. _No._

"Yo…" Bunny respiró hondo "Me iré… me iré solo cuando digas que me odias"

"Te odio"

Otro dolor. Bunny apretó la mandíbula.

"Dímelo a los ojos"

"No. Vete"

"Mírame a los ojos, Frost"

"No"

"¡Mírame a los ojos!"

Loco de desesperación, Bunny de un salto agarró el hombro de Jack para voltearle el rostro. El espíritu de la diversión jadeo por la sorpresa mirando a su agresor con tristeza. Bunny entonces se percató del brillo en los ojos azules, las lágrimas que comenzaban a formarse.

Jack se puso de pie con un salto alejándose de Bunny como si solo estar cerca de él pudiera quemarlo.

"Por favor…" suplicó "Sólo vete"

"No lo haré, Frostbite"

Bunny ahora estaba confundido. Jack había actuado como un firme rompecorazones y ahora, estaba llorando. Esto no tenía sentido.

Jack rio, una carcajada ácida y con un toque de frialdad, que envió un escalofrío por la columna vertebral del pooka.

"Hablo en serio Bunny" Jack seguía dándole la espalda "Solo vete por favor. No puedo soportarlo"

"¿Soportar el qué, Jack?"

"¡No te importa! ¡Lárgate de una buena vez!"

"No me has dicho aún que me odias"

Jack volteó entonces. El brillo de sus ojos lagrimosos ahora tenía una estocada de hielo filoso que hicieron instintivamente al pooka retroceder.

Jack no miró a Bunny. Miró a un enorme conejo que lo usaba en las noches solo para darse placer, burlándose de sus sentimientos, riéndose de su desgracia, aprovechándose de su desesperación. Y en un arranque de ira enloquecedora, ese pequeño rencor que había guardado en su pecho, alimentado por la desesperación de un corazón roto, lo cegaron.

"Te odio"

Salieron fluidamente las palabras, listas para lastimar al receptor. Y Bunny en ese momento sintió que su mundo entero se desmoronaba. Si Jack lo odiaba… entonces no había nada que valiera la pena. Nada excepto Pascua. Y la Pascua sin amor era tan inalcanzable.

El dolor en su pecho fue indescriptible.

Paradójicamente, era el mismo dolor que tenía Jack.

Los dos Guardianes enamorados tenían sus rotos corazones en las manos y no se daban cuenta aún –¡que ciegos!– de los sentimientos que _ambos _compartían.

El silencio que siguió era solamente cortado ocasionalmente por el ruido del viento rodeando la casa de su señor.

Aster fue el primer en hablar.

"¿Por qué?"

Jack se arrepentía de lo que había dicho, porque era la mentira más grande del mundo. Aún así se sorprendió cuando la voz de Bunny sonó tan suplicante, tan rota.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Por qué me odias?"

¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿Por qué merecía esto después de tantos siglos de soledad?

"Yo…"

Jack no sabía qué decir. Si le confesaba que todo era una mentira, debería decirle entonces que lo amaba. Y sinceramente no quería confesarse. No ahora. Estaba empezando a desligarse de sus emociones como para en plena pelea irle a colocar su corazón en la mano de su enemigo. Qué tontería.

"¿Por qué me odias Jack? Dímelo y te dejo en paz. Para siempre"

Y repentinamente el peso de las últimas palabras abrumó al joven guardián.

¿Para siempre? Eso era mucho tiempo. Imaginó una vida entera, una existencia sin Bunny. Y eso lo estremeció.

"No… yo… no…"

Bunny miraba fijamente a los ojos de Jack, que se perdían contemplando un suelo lleno de huevos rotos.

Esperanzas rotas.

Amores rotos.

Corazones rotos.

Con una profunda respiración, Jack _supo _que estaba cometiendo un error. Y aún así lo hizo.

"No me quieres Bunny" confesó, con una nota de dolor colándose en su voz "Solamente soy tu juguete, tu objeto de placer. Y por eso te odio. Tanto…"

No. No lo odiaba ¿O quizá sí? probablemente estaba rozando el límite. Había sobrepasado muchos límites los últimos meses.

Las palabras hicieron que las orejas de Bunny cayeran tras su espalda completamente derrotadas. Pero una vez que entendió el trasfondo de la oración, una leve esperanza, esa que jamás moría en su interior, se avivó.

"Tú…"

"¡No digas nada más!" gritó Jack, incapaz ya de escuchar la voz del conejo.

"Jack, tú no eres…"

"¡Lárgate!"

Y entonces el viento, inseparable amigo de Jack, acudió al llamado de su señor traspasando las ventanas para empujar al conejo lejos de la habitación, por el pasillo hacia la salida. Jack vio a Bunny desaparecer entre jalones y gritos desesperados, pero le restó importancia. Había dicho mucho, se había expuesto demasiado y su corazón maltrecho, de alguna manera, estaba encontrando la forma de romperse aún más.

Bunny sintió el viento golpeándolo con furia y el dolor de su cuerpo pegando el piso, al tiempo que unas frías ráfagas congelaban parte de su pelaje. Estremeciéndose de frío y dolor, Bunny se mantuvo de pie en el umbral. Jack estaba herido, porque pensaba que no significaba nada para él. Entonces tenía sentimientos ¡de verdad podía tener fuertes sentimientos hacia su persona! Esa esperanza, tan grande, tan hermosa, ese sueño hecho realidad lo abrumó. Se disparó hacia el cuarto de Jack, peleando contra el viento otra vez, cada paso un verdadero reto.

Jack escuchó al viento pelear contra Bunny. Con el ceño fruncido, el chico no entendía porqué el conejo quería hablar con él. No había nada más que decir, o al menos eso pensaba. Se tensó realmente cuando Bunny usó sus garras para mantener el cuerpo quieto, arrastrándose sobre el suelo y peleando contra el viento.

Mandó al viento calmarse. Bunny no tardó en aparecer por su puerta.

"Jack,,," respiraba entrecortadamente, exhausto por el esfuerzo y con trozos de hielo en su pelaje despeinado "¡Jack tú no eres solo…!"

"¿Qué más quieres de mí, Bunny?" le cortó, con lágrimas en sus mejillas.

"Todo" y hablaba de forma muy soñadora "Todo"

En ese momento, Jack miró hacia los ojos verdes del pooka. Encontró demasiadas emociones nadando en ellos. Anhelo, sueños, esperanza…y… ¿amor? No. Eso no podía ser cierto.

¿Era un sueño de Sandy, verdad? ¡Le iba a dar una buena paliza cuando despertara!

"Bunny no…."

Pero el conejo de un salto estuvo enfrente de él, cerrando las distancias de sus cuerpos. Jack se estremeció, retrocediendo inmediatamente dos pasos.

"Jack, me enamoré de ti" confesó, con la voz más clara, firme, concisa y sincera que jamás había escuchado Jack.

Buscó en los ojos verdes alguna señal de mentira, una broma quizá. Algo que le indicara que estaba burlándose de él, como solo Bunny sabía hacerlo.

Pero no encontró nada y tragó duro.

Si esto era un sueño de Sandy, ahora iba a estar muerto cuando despertara.

"Tú… enamorado... ¿de mí?"

Jack no podía creerlo.

Pero el pooka tenia la sonrisa más sincera de todas mientras asentía, acercándose más a él.

Jack retrocedió, maldiciendo por la pared contra la cual su espalda chocó, obligándolo a quedar a nulos milímetros del pooka. Respiró hondo.

No sabía si iba a arrepentirse por lo que diría.

Pero aún así lo dijo.

"Yo también te quiero, Bunny"

No terminó de decir la oración cuando los brazos del pooka lo estrecharon en un fuerte abrazo, Aster conteniendo un sollozo. Jack enterró su rostro en el pelaje de su compañero.

¿Podía existir mayor felicidad?

Los dos se vieron a los ojos. Había tantas cosas que decir, tantas promesas que hacer, futuros que aclarar.

Pero en ese momento eran solo ellos. Solo los dos. Con sus bocas cada vez más cercanas, perdiéndose en sus miradas, listos para el beso que habían añorado desde hace tanto tiempo.

Y que no pudo darse, porque el brillo en el cielo de una aureola boreal les obligó a separarse inmediatamente.

* * *

**Uy... creo que lo corté en la mejor parte ¿verdad? ¡Ah, no me maten, que todo tiene una explicación!**

**Por cierto ¡Publiqué un fic nuevo! es una traducción, se llama "Código, JackRabbit" ¡es sensacional! pasen y leánlo por favoooor!**

**¡No olviden dejar sus comentarios, pleasee!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Etto... bueno, me tardé con éste capítulo porque a partir de aquí las cosas darán un giro... muy brusco. Tal y como mis queridos lectores adivinaron (y seguro me matarán como amenazaron) Pitch va a hacer de las suyas. Y de una manera muy cruel. Digamos que Pitch es la "interrupción" que le da nombre al fic.**

**¡Y eso todo lo que diré por ahora! Dejaré que lean, saquen sus conclusiones y... bueno, el próximo capítulo será más intenso.**

**Gracias a: mooniemousse27, Guest, ValeryVampire por sus hermosos comentarios ¡Y también a los lectores anónimos!**

**Disclaimer.-Nada es mío. Solo me divierto al escribir.**

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

Las luces boreales creadas mágicamente se esparcieron en el cielo llamando a los guardianes hacia el Polo Norte. A reticencia, Bunny y Jack debieron separarse. Se vieron a los ojos intensamente por un momento, con miles de preguntas y sentimientos.

"Ésta noche" dijo Jack de repente.

Y Bunny asintió. Después de esa noche no habría más dudas. Esa noche hablarían y arreglarían plenamente sus diferencias.

"Lo prometo" dijo el pooka.

Y dicho esto el viento recogió suavemente al muchacho y un agujero succionó al conejo, los dos desaparecieron en cuestión de segundos y reaparecieron casi al mismo tiempo al otro lado del mundo.

Ninguno de los dos podían saber que aquella noche, serían cruelmente separados.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

"¡NO!" Gritó Eros increíblemente furioso, desplomándose sobre la cama de su palacio "¡No, no, no, no! ¡Maldición!"

El dios del amor había visto en su Palacio toda la discusión que tuvieron los dos guardianes. Apreció los gestos, las miradas, las palabras. Sintió las nuevas heridas y el desamor que los dos emanaban. Y así de desesperante como había sido la situación en un principio, después se tornó hermosa. Repentinamente los dos Guardianes se miraron a los ojos con todo ese amor que se profesaban y lo leyeron, se percataron de la realidad.

El corazón de los dos latía fuertemente, acercando sus labios para un beso. El primero beso.

El primer beso de una pareja, cargado de sentimientos y promesas –como el que ellos estuvieron a punto de darse– siempre era muy importante. Porque esa unión de labios marcaba el inicio de un juramento, es decir, el inicio de una relación. Esos besos aumentaban los poderes de Eros y siendo el caso de dos inmortales, una unión eterna, lo harían muy pero muy poderoso durante mucho tiempo.

Pero ese beso no se dio y fue por esas malditas luces boreales.

"¿¡Qué demonios!?"

Eros removió sus nubes de manera que otro portal visual le mostrara lo que ocurría en el mundo. La furia del dios comenzó a desaparecer conforme vislumbró el caos oscuro que se estaba formando en los bosques de Siberia.

"¡Maldito Pitch!" gritó de repente.

Los Guardianes iban a tener un gran trabajo que hacer.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Toothiana respiró más tranquila una vez que vio a Jack y Bunny reunirse con ellos en la sala del Globo del Polo Norte. Los dos se veían bien, no muy tensos. Aunque podrían estar mejor.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" preguntó Aster de repente, un dejo de mal humor en su voz. Sandy entrecerró los ojos ante ese tono dándose una idea de su enfado.

Norte miró a su compañero pooka con sorpresa, pero lo dejó pasar.

"Es Pitch" dijo, viendo el globo "Está demasiado activo en el sur de México"

"¿Eso es anormal?"

"Considerando que en México nadie cree en el coco, sí" ese usualmente era territorio del chupacabras "¡Tenemos que ver qué está pasando!"

A reticencia, Bunnymund supo que sus amigos tenían razón. Subieron al trineo en poco tiempo para llegar en cuestión de minutos al sur de México. Estaban cerca de la península de Yucatán, no muy apartados de algunas ruinas arqueológicas mayas. Los pueblos ahí eran escasos, unas cuantas aldeas mayas en medio de la exuberante selva, con pocos o nulos niños.

"¿Qué querría Pitch aquí?" se preguntó Tooth, volando por los árboles viendo con la claridad del día una selva llena de vida y vegetación "No vive casi nadie de gente aquí"

"Aún así el globo señalaba demasiadas pesadillas" continuó Norte "Me preguntó si las estará entrenado o algo…"

Los Guardianes caminaban a duras penas. Jack no volaba en los vientos demasiado cálidos, como los de la selva, así que debió limitarse a caminar atrás de Norte mientras el Guardián usaba sus enormes espadas para crear un sendero. Tooth y Sandy podían volar y Bunny los veía sabiendo que en cualquier momento podía invocar un agujero.

Repentinamente las cosas no se sintieron bien. Hacía mucho calor en la selva, lo cual no era nuevo, pero el ambiente se sintió pesado y supieron que había algo malo alrededor.

Jack sentía que sudaba demasiado. No le gustaba para nada la sensación. El calor le picaba en la piel de forma muy dolorosa y los rayos del sol aumentaban esa sensación. Cada minuto le costaba más el respirar, pero no decía nada. Podía soportar la selva un rato más. Sólo un rato más.

Bunny se percató rápidamente que Jack estaba débil. Lo vio por la forma en que apretaba su cayado cada vez más tieso y como sus ojos bajaban al suelo tratando de ocultar sus suspiros jadeantes de oxígeno.

"¿Estás bien compañero?" preguntó Bunny.

Tooth volteó y Norte también. Ambos se percataron del color rojizo sobre la piel de Jack.

"¡Jack! No te ves muy bien" dijo el guardián de la maravilla.

"Estoy bien" replicó "Sólo…"

"Sólo que el calor no parece ser amigo del invierno"

Los Guardianes inmediatamente se tensaron. Conocían esa voz. Miraron alrededor, buscando entre las sombras de los árboles, al tiempo que se escuchaba una carcajada maligna.

"¡Pitch!" gritó Norte "¡No estamos de humor para soportarte!"

La risa resurgió pero más tranquila y encima de un alto árbol, Pitch se asomó para ver a los Guardianes debajo de él.

"Dios… Jack Frost, no te ves bien" después miró a los demás "¿Acaso me he portado mal últimamente, guardianes?"

"¡Respóndenos tú!" gritó Tooth, volando más cerca de él "¡Qué demonios haces en ésta selva!"

"No creo que les importe" se encogió de hombros.

"¡No estamos para juegos Pitch!"

"Yo tampoco"

Unas sombras entonces aparecieron cerca de él, rodeándolos. Tensos pero con las armas bien sujetas, todos estaban listos para la pelea. No eran demasiados corceles y estaban seguros de que la pelea duraría poco tiempo.

Fueron los corceles los primeros que relincharon dispuestos a pelear por todo. Los Guardianes gritaron un grito de guerra, pero es que no se habían percatado de que todo eso fue una distracción. Pitch emergió de las sombras atrás de ellos y los corceles embistieron con fuerza a los cinco cuerpos solamente para desorientarlos.

Jack sintió el golpe de la pesadilla y jadeó en busca de aire. El calor era sofocante. Hacía demasiado calor, el sudor cubría su cuerpo y no se congelaba al tacto de su piel. Estaba demasiado caliente, incluso él. Casi seguro de que tenía fiebre. Apretó con fuerza el cayado ¡no se suponía que la selva fuera tan caliente!

Cayó al suelo después de que la pesadilla le golpeó. Pero apretó el cayado con fuerza y le disparó una estela de hielo que inmediatamente congeló al corcel entero. Eso no obstante le cansó y debió reclinarse un momento antes de poder pararse. Demonios, estaba cansado. Muy cansado.

Los demás Guardianes no estaban mucho mejor. El calor era demasiado incluso para ellos. El pelaje de Bunny se pegaba a su cuerpo igual que las plumas de Tooth. Norte debió arremangarse las gruesas mangas y por primera vez en siglos se quejó de su cabello largo. Sandy, que era arena andante, estaba comenzando a preocuparse, no quería ser un montón de lodo dorado flotante.

Pero nadie estaba peor que Jack. Y si bien los demás estaban peleando al menos bien, Jack apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Fue hasta ese momento en que Frost se percató de que incluso cuando era el más débil de la contienda, las pesadillas no se le acercaban. Peleaban contra sus amigos, pero no contra él. No supo si alegrarse o preocuparse.

Inmediatamente cuando sintió la mano fría y oscura de Pitch cerca de su cuello, se preocupó.

"¡AH!"

Bunny cogió el boomerang en el aire y volteó ansioso buscando a Jack. Llevaba varios minutos sin verlo. Lo encontró en el suelo, jadeando, con Pitch a pocos pasos de su cuerpo. Jack no se veía nada bien. Tenía las mejillas rosadas, y sabía perfectamente que el Guardián se sonrojaba en color azul.

Respiró hondo, pasándose una pata sobre la frente llena de sudor. Y entonces recordó… hacía extremo calor ¡Ellos habían ido a ese maldito calor! Y Jack…

"¡Jack!" gritó Bunny, intentando acercarse a su compañero.

Sandy volteó y lanzó la estela de arena dorada para dejarle el paso libre a su compañero pooka. Bunnymund llegó al lado de Jack y se inclinó para intentar levantarlo.

"Vamos" le dijo "Tenemos que salir de aquí"

Jack sintió el cuerpo ardiendo de Bunny y no supo se aliviarse por sentirlo o desesperarse por la forma en que su piel parecía quemarlo. Al final, Bunny le ayudó a ponerle de pie y maldita sea su suerte sus piernas no le respondían. Bunnymund lo cargó sujetándolo por la espalda.

"¡Norte, debemos irnos!" gritó Bunny "¡Jack está muy mal!"

Jack iba a replicar, pero no podía encontrar su voz. Jadeaba, sin poder respirar bien. Su visión se tornó borrosa y apenas diferenciaba las sombras de las pesadillas de las siluetas de sus compañeros. Era horrible, se sofocaba, sentía que se estaba derritiendo lentamente. Sus poderes desaparecían segundo con segundo.

Recordó débilmente cuando estaba muriendo bajo el lago. Había sido diferente, en aquella ocasión hacía un frío insoportable que le quemaba los huesos y la ausencia de aire lo sofocaba en llamas. Aunque, pensándolo bien, con lo que estaba batallando para respirar bien podía sentirse que se ahogaba.

Norte miró cómo Jack parecía una paleta helada bajo el sol e inmediatamente buscó la bola de nieve en sus manos. La encontró, pero justo en ese momento dos pesadillas atacaron a Bunny y el pooka cayó al suelo, Jack a su lado.

Un corcel rodeó a Jack y antes de que cualquiera pudiera hacer algo, una sombra apareció bajo el cuerpo del espíritu del invierno. Pitch rió maléficamente al ver cómo el cuerpo de Jack caía inclemente en la oscuridad.

"¡NO!" Bunny saltó para caer junto con él, pero la sombra desapareció y el pooka se golpeó duramente con la raíz de unos árboles.

"Gracias Guardianes" la voz de Pitch sonaba a distancia "Me aseguraré de darle un trato digno"

Entonces todas las pesadillas se desintegraron en una explosión de arena negra, que aturdió a los Guardianes tumbándolos al suelo. Un ruido atroz, semejante a los truenos caer los ensordeció. Y así de rápido como todo había pasado, todo había terminado. Y cuatro de los cinco grandes estaban tumbados, confundidos y solos en un claro de selva solitaria.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Jack se sintió caer hacia una oscuridad absoluta que lo engulló como aguas de mar en plena tormenta. El lugar donde cayó, hueco y más frío, le hizo sentir aún peor. La frescura del aire sobre su piel ardiendo le causaron espasmos demasiado violentos, que le hicieron gritar mientras su espalda se arqueaba y sus extremidades temblaban monstruosamente.

Una vez que el shock terminó, quedó como una marioneta desplomado sobre una superficie dura. Abría los ojos y lo único que veía era negro borroso, no podía sentir nada bien a su alrededor. Su cuerpo estaba ardiendo en llamas y el exterior estaba congelado. No sabía qué hacer. Temblaba de vez en cuando mientras su interior parecía luchar por que todo estuviera caliente, sin éxito cabe destacar.

Y su cuerpo se estremecía cada vez más, él sintiendo dolor y sus músculos contrayéndose. Los pulmones parecían luchar por ya no funcionar y la presión en su pecho era espantosa, luchando por respirar, cada jadeo causando un estallido de fuego inmenso en sus pulmones. Podía sentir los latidos de su corazón golpeando su pecho encendido y no sabía si bendecir la vida o desear la muerte.

Pitch Black miraba cómo Jack sufría, sudando como si fuera a derretirse en esa celda oscura con una pequeña puerta. Había una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. La fiebre que había lanzado como un conjuro hacia el chico penetró perfectamente gracias al clima cálido de la selva. Jack estaba sufriendo de una fiebre espantosa, una que llevaría a cualquier humano hacia la tumba y si se recordaba que él era un espíritu invernal, podía imaginarse el tipo de dolores y alucinaciones que la enfermedad estaba causando en su cuerpo usualmente helado.

Había planeado todos esos años la venganza contra Jack Frost. El espíritu del invierno y Guardián de la Diversión había sido el factor que detuvo sus planes. Aquel perfecto plan por el cual esperó siglos enteros y que fue destruido gracias a ese mocoso frente a él.

Pitch no era tonto. Ya no era crédulo como antes. Destruir a los Guardianes era una labor mucho más difícil de la que pensaba. No quería meterse con los creyentes de Frost –el maldito escuincle había conseguido miles de niños, quizá un millar en tan poco tiempo– No. Ésta vez iba a destruir a Jack de forma lenta y tortuosa. Iba a torturar su mente y su cuerpo y su alma hasta que no quedara _nada_ del antiguo Jack Frost. Y cuando fuera sólo una cáscara vacía de lo que alguna vez fue, entonces iba a regresárselo a los Guardianes. Sólo para verlos llorar y gritar por su compañero perdido y verlos _intentar_ sanarlo, como si eso fuera posible, llevándolos en una espiral de depresión comunitaria.

Sería tan hermosamente perfecto. La fiebre duraría todo el día. Y él se quedaría sentado contemplando cómo Jack se retorcía de dolor y de calor, jadeando, sudando, gritando por las alucinaciones y viéndolo perder hasta la última gota de su poder. La enfermedad iba a drenar sus energías, dejándolo débil. Y una vez que eso pasara, entonces podría actuar pertinentemente.

Oh, el miedo era maravilloso. Y Pitch sabía perfectamente cómo usarlo. Sumido en su enfermedad, la mente de Jack era débil. Y pudo ver todos los miedos patéticos del niño invernal.

Miedo al abandono, miedo a que los niños dejaran de creer en él, miedo a no poder ser digno de su puesto. Y…

Vaya, eso era nuevo.

¿Miedo a perder a Bunnymund? ¡Ja! ¿Cuándo esos dos comenzaron a salir? Pitch rió maléficamente. Entró aún más en el psique del niño. Con suerte podría ver buena parte de sus recuerdos y de ahí conseguir mejor información.

Jack gritó repentinamente cuando recordó el rostro sollozante de su hermana asustada. Pitch sonrió aún más de ser posible.

Esta venganza iba a ser tan divertida.

* * *

**So...¿qué opinan?**

**¡Gracias por leer! ¡Si me dejan un review seré muy feliz, para saber exactamente qué opinan!**

**~TONF**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ups... que he estado un poco perdida... no es cierto. Bueno, en parte ¡Es que la escuela es estresante y horrible y argh! Pero aquí ando, trabajando todo el tiempo que puedo entre horas y tareas y estudios para traerles este pequeño capítulo. Como he adelantado otros dos de esta misma historia, creo que mañana mismo les subo el siguiente. Pero con la traducción ando demasiado lenta así que ahi sí les quedo mal, lo siento.**

**¡Gracias por todoss sus hermosos comentarios! =D**

**Disclaimer.-Estos personajes NO son míos, son de DreamWorks.**

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

Norte estaba la sala del Globo. Gritaba órdenes desesperadas a los yetis más cercanos para que comenzaran un rastreo inmediato de la magia invernal. Unos monitores en la esquina de la habitación fueron encendidos por ellos y los yetis comenzaron a monitorear cualquier indicio de magia relacionada con Jack Frost. E incluso magia relacionada con la de Pitch.

Centenares de haditas fueron llevadas a los cinco continentes, con la única misión de buscar algún rastro de Jack y de Pitch. Dirigidas por Toothiana, el hada de los dientes iba de un lado al otro del mundo buscando baja cada sombra.

Los sueños dorados de Sandman no sólo se detenían en las mentes de los niños. Sandy iba de un lado al otro, mientras repartía sueños, buscando como si entre las calles y los árboles pudiera ver algún rastro de sudadera azulada.

Y Bunnymund… él era el peor de todos ellos. Él simplemente estaba roto, por decirlo de alguna manera. Muerto de angustia. Corría entre sus túneles levantando cada piedra, cada rama, revisando cada bosque, cada selva, desiertos incluso. Rastreando con su increíblemente buen olfato el olor de su Frostbite… sin encontrar nada.

Eran como si Jack y Pitch hubieran desaparecido en el aire.

Después de horas buscando, regresaron al Polo, deseando que Norte hubiera tenido más suerte. Bunny tenía entre sus manos el cayado de Jack. Aquél bastón de madera que usualmente estaba cubierto de escarcha y era un arma mortal en manos del espíritu invernal, era no más que un simple palo semejante al de cualquier pastor en las patas del pooka. Bunny acariciaba la madera, sabiendo que ese cayado tenía una conexión especial con Jack. Deseando poder encontrarlo pronto.

Jack era poderoso y muy necio y sabía que resistiría. Pero sin su cayado, era mucho más vulnerable a cualquier cosa. Y Pitch era un desquiciado, un loco de mente retorcida. Sólo de imaginar las cosas que ese hombre sería capaz de hacerle a Jack… lo hicieron estremecerse.

Con nostalgia, Bunny recordó que apenas unas horas atrás los dos estaban de frente, viéndose fijamente a los ojos. Él se le había declarado y Jack había admitido quererlo… ¿Eso había sido cierto? ¿O lo había dicho debido a la presión? Habían acordado solucionar cualquier malentendido esa noche.

Pero las estrellas comenzaban a brillar en el cielo, y Jack no estaba a su lado.

"No hemos encontrado nada" dijo Norte, desplomándose en un sillón y llevando las dos manos a la frente "¡Nada! No sé dónde están… y han pasado ya tres horas"

Tres horas a manos del coco. El pequeño de Jack….

"¡Debemos seguir buscando!" dijo Tooth adoptando esa pose de fiera guerrera que sólo ella poseía "No me detendré hasta encontrarlo ¡No pudo haber desaparecido simplemente!"

"¿Ya revisaron el sur de México?" preguntó Norte.

Sandy asintió. Había rastreado cada metro de selva en todo México y Centroamérica. No había nada.

"Buscaré más al sur, también" Bunny habló al fin, su voz sonaba distante pero estaba dispuesto a hacer _lo que fuera_ con tal de encontrarlo "El resto de américa latina"

Norte asintió.

Bunny se repartió la mitad de América Latina. Tooth y las demás haditas registrarían la otra mitad y lo que pudieran de la Antártida. Sandy registraría Norteamérica y Norte examinaría cada rincón de Rusia. Regresarían una vez terminada su ronda. Si no encontraban nada, seguirían en nuevas regiones.

Revisarían bajo el mar y hasta las estrellas de ser necesario. Pero no descansarían hasta que Jack regresara a casa.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Jack no sabía dónde estaba ni qué había pasado. Lo último que recordaba era estar peleando en la selva y sentirse más enfermo de lo que nunca se sintió en su vida. Débiles recuerdos de dolores, de calor y de alucinaciones se difuminaban en su mente. Su cuerpo estaba pesado, cansadísimo y apenas podía moverlo.

Después de un buen rato la energía pareció regresar escasamente y pudo sentir sus piernas y sus brazos cerca de su torso. Se removió un poco, abriendo al fin sus ojos y dándose cuenta que estaba en una celda demasiado oscura.

"Ah, ya despertaste" la voz de Pitch resonó increíblemente cerca, causándole un estremecimiento. Jack aprovechó eso para levantarse un poco, recargando su espalda en la pared.

"¿Qué… qué demonios quieres, Pitch?" Jack no le tenía miedo al coco. Pero no podía negar que la idea de estar atrapado con él no era agradable.

Buscó su cayado alrededor, sin encontrarlo. Maldijo entre dientes, con lo cansado que se sentía sí que estaba indefenso.

"Oh, Jack querido" Pitch finalmente apareció, dentro de la celda "¿No te lo imaginas?"

"No" gruñó "¡Libérame inmediatamente!"

Pero Pitch solamente se rio de su amenaza y desapareció entre las sombras.

"No, claro que no. Eres mi invitado, así que debo tratarte como tal"

Los ojos de Jack se abrieron desmesuradamente. No estaba seguro de que los dos compartieran el mismo concepto de invitado. Buscó una salida, pero no había nada. La celda era muy amplia, con el techo a cuatro metros sobre su cabeza y parecía tener unos diez metros de área. Con la oscuridad era difícil saber. La luz emergía de unas cuantas linternas demasiado altas, casi en el límite del techo. Una luz débil y casi espectral.

"Pitch, más te vale que me dejes salir de aquí" su voz sonaba segura. Pero no pudo evitar un grito de sorpresa cuando dos pesadillas aparecieron enfrente de él.

Jack intentó ponerse de pie, pero los caballos lo rodearon impidiéndole cualquier movimiento.

"No estás en posición de negociar, Jack" Pitch emergió de entre las sombras, con las pesadillas "Así que, yo que tú, me quitaría esa faceta de niño bueno y me haría la idea de que harás todo lo que yo te diga"

"¡No haré nada de lo que me digas!" le gritó, aún sentado y con las pesadillas respirando a escasos centímetros de su rostro, pero los ojos firmes viéndolo retóricamente.

"¿Ah no?" Pitch se inclinó hacia él "Jack, rechazaste mi muy buena oferta hace años ¿Y para qué? Sólo para pasearte al lado de esos cuatro perdedores ¡peor aún! Para revolcarte en la cama de ese estúpido pooka ¿Tan necesitaba estabas de atención, Jack? Yo pude haberte dado más"

Jack se puso pálido cuando Pitch mencionó a Bunny. Nadie, más que Eros y Tooth sabían de eso. Y sabía que ellos dos no le hubieran dicho nada a Pitch ni muertos. No estaba seguro de dónde es que Black consiguió esa información, pero en ese momento, escaso aunque real, sintió miedo.

"Pude haberte dado el mundo, un mundo donde nadie negaría tu existencia. No hablo sólo de niños. Adultos, ancianos, ateos ¡todos creerían en ti! Jamás serías invisible de nuevo. Y claro, estarías a mi lado. Todo hubiera sido tuyo, con solo desearlo lo sería y cualquier cosa que tocaras se transformaría en tu capricho" Pitch hacía su discurso sin dejar de verlo, caminando a su alrededor "Pero te negaste y me mandaste a este abismo. Pues bien, Jack Frost, un guardián…. Éste, será tu castigo"

"¿c-castigo?"

"Por haberme rechazado Jack. Por haberte negado a tomar el control de todo el mundo. Castigo, venganza, llámalo como quieras" los ojos amarillos de Pitch lo miraron fríamente "Pero de aquí no vas a salir siendo el mismo"

Jack tragó saliva.

Pitch retrocedió dos pasos, y una enorme vara de metal apareció en sus manos. Era gruesa, casi como un tubo. Jack no perdió su tiempo pensando en qué iba a pasar. Solamente se dio la vuelta, intentando otra vez ponerse de pie. Pero sus piernas temblaban cansadas y Jack no pudo dar ni un paso antes de sentir el primer golpe.

**0o0o0o0o0**

La luna brillaba en el cielo. Era medianoche. Bunnymund estaba buscando insaciablemente por la parte de américa latina que le había correspondido. Llegó a la selva del Amazonas y comenzó a rastrear entre los pantanos, esquivando pirañas y cocodrilos.

Él era el Guardián de la esperanza. Así que tenía absoluta fe en que _debían_ encontrar a Jack. Su querido Jack estaba a merced de Pitch. En determinado momento, cuando el calor se volvió sofocante, la humedad le hizo sudar hasta casi desplomarse en el suelo enlodado y los insectos hicieron una especie de humo alrededor; fue ese el momento en que Bunny, exhausto después de un día entero de búsqueda, se sentó para mirar el cielo.

Las hermosas estrellas rodeando a la luna. Manny, su amigo entrañable. Maldita sea, cerró los ojos ante la maldita culpa y la ansiedad. Las cosas entre él y Jack habían sido tan tensas últimamente. Pero lo había mirado a los ojos y Jack le había dicho que lo quería. Habían acordado ambos resolver sus diferencias esa misma noche.

De no ser por el estúpido de Pitch no estaría muerto de la angustia recorriendo el mundo, no, estaría en su madriguera, o en la casa de Jack, los dos hablando de sus sentimientos. Con suerte Jack lo querría exactamente como él lo hacía y quizá… estarían bien.

Jack estaría a salvo, en su casa, durmiendo pacíficamente. No estaría quién sabe dónde, quién sabe cómo bajo qué malditos cuidados.

Cuando encontraran a Jack, personalmente Bunnymund iba a estrangular el cuello del coco hasta que no quedara nada de vida en ese repugnante ser desquiciado.

Recuperando la respiración, Bunny saltó a través de la selva esquivando más animales, aprovechando que casi toda la fauna dormía. Debía de apresurarse. Mientras menos tiempo Jack pasara con Pitch estaría mejor.

"Luna" dijo Bunny en voz alta, esperando que el maldito de Manny lo escuchara aunque sea ésta vez "Por favor, ayúdanos. Por favor, déjanos _encontrarlo pronto_"

Bunny saltó cruzando el río. Le faltaba la mitad de la selva por explorar.

* * *

**Bueno, los Guardianes están muy desesperados, sobre todo Bunny y no es para menos, ya que Jack será muy... bueno lo verán en los sig capítulos xD**

**¡Sus comentarios se agradecen mucho!**

**~TONF**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Y aquí está finalmente el capítulo 6! Que bueno no les había traído por cuestiones personales. No tengo mucho que decir, salvo GRACIA A:**

**kaori y karu hitachiin y Guest por sus comentarios ¡me animan demasiado!**

**DISCLAIMER.-Nada es mío. Es de Dreamworks.**

**ADVERTENCIA.- ¡Escena de tortura! Física y psicológica. Si no les gusta no lean.**

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

Toothiana regresó a su palacio después de que unas haditas la mandaran hablar urgentemente. Había un problema con la máquina de monedas y otro con el inventario. Tooth mandó a Babytooth a calmar a las hadas para poder terminar de registrar Argentina. Revisó todo el país dos veces, sin encontrar una sola pesadilla del maldito coco.

Cansada, destrozada y llena de angustia, Tooth regresó a su Palacio arreglando con pocos toques mágicos la máquina de monedas y dando rápidas instrucciones sobre el inventario. Los niños del mundo seguirían creyendo mientras recogieran los dientes. Acomodarlos debidamente no importaba por ahora. Eso podría hacerlo después.

Sí, después, cuando Jack estuviera a salvo.

Los puños de Tooth se apretaron en impotencia. Recordaba con absoluto terror el día anterior, sintiéndose una tonta. Habían caído demasiado rápido en la trampa de Pitch. Aislados por esas malditas pesadillas, sin percatarse que Jack estaba demasiado enfermo como para defenderse. Demasiado enfermo como para volar y escapar de Pitch. Solamente Bunnymund se había percatado de que Jack estaba mal y fue prontamente atacado.

Todo fue una trampa. Pitch solamente quería a Jack. Por eso los llevó a la selva donde Jack era demasiado débil y seguramente –¡Por que ninguna duda tenía!– Pitch le había enfermado con algún truco mágico. El calor claro que le hacía estragos a Jack, pero no como para tumbarlo de esa manera. No estaba en el desierto por todos los santos (jamás hubieran llevado a Jack allí)

Con un suspiro, Toothiana recordó que Bunnymund y Jack habían tenido un percance antes de la pelea. Recordaba haberlos visto tensos, siempre viéndose mutuamente. Algo había pasado, aunque no sabía qué. Y después de las semanas tan tensas entre ellos, estaba segura de que Aster no se lo se lo estaba tomando nada bien.

Bunny había sobrellevado todo bien por ahora. Arrasando cada lugar que pisaba, buscando bajo cada piedra. Pero estaba segura de que pronto, muy pronto, cuando se quedaran sin ideas y sin lugares para buscar, entonces entraría en pánico. Bunnymund y el pánico no se llevaban bien. Estallaría en angustia. Estaba enamorado de Jack, y eso solo lo volvería peor. Probablemente _ya_ estaba mal.

Tooth voló alrededor del palacio asegurándose nuevamente de que todo funcionara bien. Dio otras instrucciones a sus hadas y llevó a varias con ella de regreso al Polo Norte.

Norte estaba ahí, gritándole a las computadoras como si pudieran entenderle y los tensos yetis tecleaban rápidamente intentando hacer su trabajo. Sandy estaba ahí, desesperado y con arena encima de su cabeza diciendo y gritando y hasta maldiciendo por no haber encontrado nada.

"¿Algo de suerte?" preguntó, aunque sabía la respuesta.

"No" gruño Norte "¡Nada!"

Sandy asintió enfurecido. Nunca se habían sentido tan impotentes. No desde que Jack se volvió Guardián, en ese infame ataque de Pitch. E incluso con la presencia del espíritu invernal se sentían mejor.

Jack era parte de ellos. Era su familia. No podían perderlo. Simplemente no cabía ese pensamiento en sus mentes.

"¿Y Bunny?" inquirió.

Sandy se encogió de hombros. El pooka no había regresado.

Toothiana entonces mandó a un grupo de sus hadas a revisar nuevamente el lugar de la contienda. Quizá había quedado algo en aquella selva que pudiera llevarlos hasta Jack. Algo que hubieran descartado anteriormente por la adrenalina. Las hadas volaron lejos y entonces la reina de las hadas aceptó una pequeña copa del fuerte vodka ruso. Usualmente ella no bebía, por sus dientes sobre todo, pero maldita sea necesitaba ahora un pequeño trago.

La bebida le quemó la garganta y el camino hasta su estómago. Pero después la relajó un poco. No obstante, la angustia regresó pronto. Jack estaba perdido quién sabe dónde. Con una pequeña sonrisa recordó cómo los dos se habían unido tanto con los años. Jack confiaba ciegamente en ella, y de cierta forma, el hada había comenzado a ver al chico como si fuera su hijo. Silenciosamente Jack la veía como su madre.

Fue un acuerdo tácito. Los dos se vieron a los ojos un día, ella con una sonrisa, él con una mirada de complicidad. Entonces ese lazo familiar que se había formado entre los dos se afianzó. Ellos sabían. Ella era la figura materna del espíritu invernal y por eso estaba muy orgullosa. Lo quería realmente. Como a un hijo.

Su hijo estaba perdido, secuestrado por un espíritu maldito. Eso solo la hizo sentir peor.

Bunnymund apareció en ese momento, emergiendo de un agujero. Había ojeras comenzando a formarse bajo sus ojos, pero no dijeron nada. Todos estaban cansados, así que no podían juzgar a nadie. Voló ansiosa cerca de él, esperando noticias positivas.

"¿Encontraste algo?" preguntó atropelladamente.

Las orejas del pooka cayeron golpeando su cuello y espalda.

"No" dijo en voz baja "Nada"

Tooth frunció los labios. Sus manitas comenzaron a retorcerse mientras volaba alejándose un poco del pooka.

"Esto no está bien" dijo en voz baja.

Sandy se acercó al hada intentando calmarla. Fue entonces cuando los dos se percataron de que Bunny estaba demasiado… ansioso.

"Iré a buscar en la región Escandinava" dijo Bunny de repente, mirándolos "Y después descenderé a Europa"

Tooth voló hacia él. Norte volteó también para atender la conversación.

"Es mucho terreno para ti solo" dijo "Yo iré por el mediterráneo ¿te parece?"

"¡Cómo quieras!" Bunny repentinamente sonaba molesto "Solamente hagan algo ¡No se queden ahí, parados!"

Dicho esto, Bunny dio dos golpes al suelo haciendo aparecer su agujero y desapareció dejando una flor.

Toothiana y Sandman abrieron los ojos impresionados. La flor que Bunny acababa de dejar, estaba marchita.

Cuidadosamente, Tooth quitó la flor del suelo. Norte entonces se percató de lo que el hada sostenía y frunció el ceño. Las flores de Bunny siempre eran hermosas, coloridas, como las perfectas flores de la primavera. Pero éste retoño marchito…

"No se lo está tomando nada bien" dijo Norte, viendo la flor fijamente.

"No es como si nosotros también" agregó Tooth "Pero Bunny…"

Los tres guardianes se miraron entre ellos. Repentinamente se percataron de que no estaban perdiendo a uno de sus compañeros. Estaban perdiendo a dos.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

El golpe cayó en su espalda baja, y le hizo caerse de plomo sobre el suelo. Sintió el inmenso dolor como una punzada espantosa y no pudo evitar gemir, en el suelo. Entonces siguió otro golpe, en su costado. Casi podría jurar que las costillas se movieron y gritó.

"¡No!" gritó lleno de dolor y de miedo ante lo que iba a pasar. Pero no hubo clemencia.

Gritó mientras los golpes seguían cayendo sobre su cuerpo. Gritó porque la vara inclemente descendía con extrema violencia en sus costados, en su espalda. Jack se movía retorciéndose de dolor, emitiendo alaridos. Su piel ardía y sus músculos también, los golpes a veces le llegaban hasta los huesos y eso lo hacía removerse aún más. La varilla seguía cayendo inclemente sobre su cuerpo, a veces en sus piernas, otras veces en sus brazos.

"¡No, basta! ¡Por favor, Pitch! ¡NO! ¡Pitch! ¡Bastaa!"

Pero con cada súplica Pitch se reía como si fuera un juego.

Llegó un punto en que Jack no supo qué estaba pasando. Solamente sentía el dolor. Pitch entonces comenzó también a patearlo, para empujarlo lejos y exponer su cuerpo. Casi enterró la vara en su vientre y Jack gritó en posición fetal, sintiendo otro golpe en su espalda que casi rompió sus vértebras.

"¡BASTA!"

El golpe regreso en su costado y entonces se escuchó un crujido. Jack gritó sobrellevado por un dolor horrible.

Jack quedó jadeando en el suelo. No podía moverse, todo su cuerpo le dolía.

"Bien Jack, descansa… si puedes"

Jack abrió los ojos por el espanto anticipado y entonces una nube de arena negra le nubló la visión.

"_Jack"_

_La voz lo llamaba. Pero no era cercana. Sonaba tan lejos y a una distancia que la trastornaba en un eco repetitivo. Volteaba, pero todo estaba oscuro. _

"_Jack"_

_Lo llamaron otra vez. La voz sonó más cerca. Dio unos cuantos pasos a donde creía que provenía la voz. Pero al tercer paso escuchó el crujido del hielo._

_De un segundo al otro todo estuvo claro. Estaba de pie en el lago congelado y su hermana estaba enfrente de él. Ella veía aterrada cómo el hielo bajo sus pies comenzaba a romperse. Y el hielo bajo el pie de Jack también._

"_Jack, tengo miedo" le dijo su hermana, viéndolo repentinamente._

_Jack respiró hondo. Su querida hermana estaba en peligro. Respiró otra vez, esto ya había pasado antes. Estaba seguro. Y sabía cómo salvarla. Se inclinó frente a ella con una sonrisa._

"_No te preocupes" le aseguró "Todo estará bien"_

_Su hermana sollozó viéndolo a los ojos. Jack intentó acercarse, para darle más seguridad. Y todo pasó demasiado rápido._

_De un segundo al otro su hermana ya no estaba frente a él. Su cuerpo había desaparecido bajo el hielo y la carita crispada de pánico se volvió un rictus de terror cuando desapareció bajo el agua helada._

"_¡JACK!"_

"_¡NO!"_

_No. Esto no podía estar pasando. Esto no estaba pasando ¡Su hermana no podía morir! Ella… no. Él sí. Pero ella no._

_Jack dio un salto y también cayó en el agua fría. Pero apenas sintió los trozos de hielo sobre su piel cuando reapareció en un prado de verde césped. Él se removió, intentando encontrar otra vez el lago congelado ¡Su hermana se estaba ahogando! Tenía que salvarla. Tenía que encontrarla y llevarla a casa. Le había prometido a su madre que tendrían cuidado. Le había prometido a su padre que siempre cuidaría de su hermana. Pero… ella…_

"_¡Pippa!" gritó, como si ella pudiera responderle "¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡Resiste!"_

_Pero en vez de encontrarse con su hermana, se encontró cara a cara con Bunnymund._

_Jadeó entonces. Verlo ahí, de pie frente a él… hizo que su corazón se acelerara. Quería acercarse a él, cerrar la distancia entre sus cuerpos y decirle cuánto lo quería. Pero su hermana era primero ¡tenía que salvar a su hermana!_

_Los ojos de Bunny estaban brillosos y repentinamente dio un salto hacia él, elevando el puño como si fuera a pegarle. Nuevamente, sintió que eso había pasado antes. Y también sabía que Bunny jamás iba a pegarle. Nunca haría eso._

_Por eso, cuando sintió el golpe en su cara que lo tumbó al suelo, entonces sintió que algo comenzaba a quebrarse en un interior._

_No podía creerlo. Bunnymund, el conejo de pascua…él era su amigo. Sabía que eran amigos ¡Algo le decía que eran amigos! Él jamás le levantaría la mano. Nunca le pegaría ¿Entonces porque estaba en el suelo con la mejilla adolorida, casi seguro de sentir un diente encima de su lengua?_

_Alzo la mirada. Bunny estaba ahí, de pie frente a él con una mirada de odio total._

"_¡Nunca debimos confiar en ti!" le gritó, más que listo para darle otro golpe "¡Lárgate!"_

_Y Jack de verdad que quería irse. Pero al intentar retroceder se encontró con un enorme cuerpo que lo detuvo. Era Norte. Y a su lado estaba Tooth. Ambos lo venían con ojos llenos de odio. No. Esto no podía estar pasando._

"_Vete Jack, antes de que te demos lo que mereces" le dijo Norte, empuñando una de sus espadas._

"_Largo" agregó Tooth._

_Jack los miró horrorizado. Lo estaban traicionado. O…¿él los había traicionado? No sabía qué estaba pasando._

"_¡Jack!"_

_Esa… ¿Esa era su hermana?_

"_¡Lárgate!"_

_Se llevó las manos a la cabeza ¡Su hermana! Había caído. Había muerto. Y los Guardianes lo odiaban. Ellos… lo miraban con odio. Y su hermana…_

_Su hermana también,_

"_No me salvaste" le decía "Rompiste tu promesa"_

_No. Algo no estaba bien en todo esto. _

_Pero… sí. Esto había pasado._

_Esto estaba pasando._

Jack se sobresaltó. Vio que estaba en la celda y respiró hondo. Eso había sido una pesadilla. Sí. Una pesadilla.

Pero se sintió _tan real._

Por el sobresalto su cuerpo se movió un poco y gimió de dolor. Jack estaba casi seguro de que su costilla estaba rota. Tenía tantos golpes en su cuerpo que no podía moverse, cualquier minúsculo movimiento le causaba dolor ya sea en los músculos destrozados o en la piel enardecida. Cuando Pitch penetró en la habitación, emergiendo de las sombras, no pudo evitar estremecerse. El miedo de las pesadillas seguía presente.

Ésta vez, Pitch no tenía en sus manos una vara. No. Tenía un látigo negro de punta brillosa. Otra vez, Jack no se permitió imaginarse nada.

"Espero que hayas descansado, Jack" le dijo Pitch "Porque ésta ronda no será más suave"

Jack sollozó de anticipación. Y entonces Pitch alzó el brazo.

Jack gritó aterrado y adolorido. El látigo golpeó su cuerpo causándola una sensación espantosa. Pero no siguió nada más. Por un momento pensó ingenuamente que eso era todo, una amenaza. Pero estaba equivocado. Pitch se inclinó cerca de él y con extrema brusquedad agarró el límite del suéter, jalándolo y moviendo el cuerpo como una maldita marioneta hasta que se deshizo de la prenda. Jack quedó semidesnudo en el suelo, viendo la sonrisa siniestra de Pitch.

"Así está mejor" dijo entonces "Directo a la piel"

Y el látigo regreso. Pero ésta vez dolió diez veces más que lo anterior. El látigo golpeaba en los enormes hematomas que había en su cuerpo y desgarraba la piel, haciendo que la sangre cayera al suelo y que Jack se retorciera de dolor.

"¡AH!" gritaba "¡Pitch, por favor! ¡Basta!"

Pero no se detenía, escuchando los gritos de Jack y sus súplicas como si fueran un bálsamo desquiciado.

El látigo cayó sobre todo en su espalda y le rompía la piel con cada golpe. Las marcas iban quedando, cortes profundos y líneas finas rosadas encima de su piel. La sangre emergía de esos cortes perfectos y embarraba la piel de Jack. El chico veía con la escasa luz el color carmín en el suelo.

Lágrimas emergían de su rostro hasta que finalmente Pitch le dio un último golpe, y le dio la espalda.

"C-cobarde" sollozó Jack, encogido y más adolorido de lo que nunca estuvo en su vida. Su mente comenzando a trastornarse, aferrando a la cordura que aún le quedaba "E-Ellos v-v-en…drán" agregó.

Pitch entonces se echó a reír. Una carcajada auténtica.

"Ellos ¿Quiénes?"

"G-Guar..dianes"

Y otra risa, más estridente que la anterior, le hizo temblar ¿O quizá era el dolor?

"Jack, querido…" Pitch caminó acercándosele un poco "¿Es que no recuerdas que _ellos_ te traicionaron?"

No. Eso no era cierto. Los Guardianes nunca le traicionarían.

"M-Mien…tes"

"El tiempo me dará la razón. Jack. Tú disfruta…"

Y con eso Jack se quedó solo, sollozando de dolor, sintiendo que su cuerpo era una masa sin forma de sangre, cortes y golpes.

Pero al ver otra vez la arena negra…

…entonces gritó. Lleno de pánico.

_No… por favor… no_

Nadie escuchó sus súplicas.

* * *

**Quería aprovechar para decirles de mis demás fics de ROTG:**

**Código Series: Está muy atorado porque el nuevo capítulo es demasiado largo y no lo he podido traducir como desearía.**

**Escultura.-Bloqueo de escritor T_T**

**¡FIC NUEVO!**

**Flores Heladas: Nueva traducción. Es corto y como la autora lo actualiza muy lentamente no creo tener problemas en alcanzarla pronto. Hermoso y triste a la vez ¡Para que le den un oportunidad!**

**Y eso es todo ¡Gracias por leer!**

**~TONF**


End file.
